Snowed In
by EzriaIsForever
Summary: When Aria decides to sneak Ezra into the family cabin, something happens that prevents them from leaving. What will happen when Byron and Ezra are forced to live under the same roof?
1. Part 1

**Hey guys! So this is the first chapter of my new story:** _ **Snowed in.**_ **(obviously XD) I am super excited for this story! This will maybe be a two-shot or three shot. FYI- This story starts 1 week after the end of my last 1 shot,** _ **An (almost) Perfect Anniversary),**_ **and the day before Rosewood High's Spring break begins. Oh, and** _ **Weekend in the Woods**_ **fans, don't worry, that story is** _ **definitely**_ **still in progress! So without further a due…enjoy!**

PART 1

 **-Aria** **'s POV-**

"So, finish up the assignment by Tuesday, and turn it in on my desk," Ezra informed, moments before the bell rang, and everyone stood and filed out of the room. Well, everyone except me, that is.

I walked up to Ezra's desk, and sat on the edge, as I watched the last of my peers walk through the door, closing it behind them.

"Hello, there." Ezra smiled, reaching his arms around my neck and and pulling me close.

I leaned in for a kiss.

We stayed like that for a few seconds, until someone cleared their throat.

We jerked apart quickly.

"Mom."

"You said you two would be _careful._ That doesn't look careful to me! You guys are lucky that was me! That could've been _anyone!"_ She whispered.

"I apologize, Ella. I promised we'll be more careful from now on." Ezra stated.

Mom nodded, and I could tell that Ezra was pretty embarrassed from this whole encounter.

"I'll see you at home, Aria. Don't be late for dinner."

Mom left, and I kissed Ezra on the forehead.

"I'd better go. Love you!"

"Love you."

30 minutes later, I walked up through the doorway of my house, and was headed up to my room, when I heard my parents' voices from the den.

"Aria? Is that you?"

I dropped my bag by the stairs, and walked through the hallway, following their voices.

"Aria honey, we have some news,"

"O..okay…"

"Your father and I are planning a trip for for our anniversary this weekend,"

I internally smiled, knowing this means Ezra and I would have the whole weekend to ourselves…

"Don't get too excited. Do you really think we'd leave you here _all alone_ when we know Ezra lives _minutes_ down the street?"

"Uhh…"

"Let me answer that for you; No. Not after what happened _last_ time you two were alone together. So, you get to come with us!" Mom said, a bit too much cheer in her voice for my pleasure.

"WHAT?! NO!" I've already made plans with the girls!"

"Uhh huh. Well this time we know what's really going on. _Not_ gonna happen. And I know what you're thinking, so we're not telling you where this is, either."

"What?…No, Really I…"

Aria, I'm sorry. Go upstairs and pack." They frowned and both stood up, watching as I disappeared beyond the edge of the staircase.

This. Was. Unbelievable.

 **-4 hours later-**

We'd just finished dinner and I was laying on my bed.

i reached for my phone from the nightstand and dialed the number that I knew all too well.

"Hey beautiful! What's up?"

"Ezra I…" I let out a long sigh.

"Is everything alright?"

"No, not really…Mom and Dad are forcing me to go with them on their anniversary trip, because of, and I quote "what happened _last time."_ Ezra chuckled.

"So, what you're saying is, you can't survive two days without me?'

"No…." I whined before giggling a bit as a thought popped into my mind.

"Wait, maybe I won't have to…what if I can _smuggle you in…_ " I lowered my voice to a whisper.

"Won't someone see though?"

"Well, Mike will be off with some friends at Connor's, and I figure Mom and Dad will go out to dinner or something. It can't be too far away if we're only driving to stay for two days…"

"Aria…" I could hear question in his voice.

"Pretty please?…"

He sighed.

"How is it that I can never say no to you?"

"Yay!" I giggled but then remembered I had to be quiet. _Oops. "_ I still have to find out where we're going though, but I'm sure I can manage."

"You have to be sneaky about it though…"

"REALLY? Your telling this to someone who managed to keep her boyfriend a secret for months!"

"Fair enough. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise. I gotta go before Mom gets suspicious. Love you,"

"I love you too. See you tomorrow."

I heard the a click and tossed my phone back into my purse before silently opening my door and peering into the hallway. I could hear Mom cleaning up downstairs, and Dad speaking to her from the living room.

Perfect.

I crept through their doorway and tiptoed to the computer.

The screen flashed on revealing the information I needed. The directions to _Blue Mountain Ski Resort._

I quickly snapped some pictures, and tiptoed back to my room.

 **-The Next Morning-**

"Come on, Aria! We've got to go!" Mom jerked my suitcase from my arms, and ushered me out the door.

"I'll take this." Dad snatched my phone from my grips, and slipped it into his pocket.

I already had what I needed, but that couldn't show.

"Dad! Really?! This is _insane!_ First you ruin my break, now you feel the need to take my things?"

"Get in the car, Aria." I forced a frown.

I let my eyes wander out the window as I watched our house disappear from view, my parents still oblivious to the plans I had made.

 **So that's a wrap for the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it and I will post a new one soon. I decided to post this even though it's 6:00 in the evening where I am, because I felt bad about not updating WITW recently. I am SOOO sorry about that, but I promise, it's coming so don't give up on me yet…You can expect it tomorrow morning or tomorrow night at the latest. ;)**

 **XOXO -Ezria_Is_Forever-**


	2. Part 2

**Good morning/afternoon/night folks! I am so excited for you guys to read Part 2! I had so much fun writing this one, so I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **XOXO -Ezria_Is_Forever-**

PART 2

"Aria! Come on!" Dad knocked on the car window, and motioned for me to get out.

I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep.

I pulled myself from the backseat of the car, and retrieved my things from the trunk, before examining my surroundings.

A small rocky sign sat 50 feet from me that read "Blue Mountain Resort.

I smirked.

My suitcase rolled behind me as I followed Mom and Dad to our "unknown" destination.

We entered our cabin, which we'd stayed in over Spring break last year, so I was pretty familiar with the place.

I immediately lugged my bag upstairs and into my room, shutting the door behind me.

I waited as the phone rung twice on my end, then Ezra picked up.

"Hello, girlfriend."

"Hello, boyfriend.." I laughed, but then lowered my voice to a whisper.

"Hey, so we're here, and Mom and Dad haven't said anything about them going out of the house, but I know they will soon, I mean what couple doesn't go out to dinner on their anniversary?"

"Uhh, the kind who has a sneaky daughter with very a sneaky boyfriend…"

"Well then I guess I am also sneaky enough to get you into leave the cabin tonight,"

"I hope so. Just let me know when you find out anything, okay?"

"Sounds good. Love you!"

"Love you."

I ended the call feeling satisfied with myself for my sneakiness.

It was perfect timing, because Dad burst through the door moments later.

"Aria, I need your phone. I don't want you getting any ideas,"

I had to pretend to be upset again.

"Dad! Really?" I used my whiney voice.

"Aria. The phone. _now."_

"Ugghhh!"

I hid a smirk as I tossed it to him on the bed.

He turned to walk out the door, but paused.

"Your mother and I have reservations for dinner tonight, and we're leaving in about and hour."

"Oh, ok," I acted uninterested in the topic.

"I guess I'll just rent a movie then,"

I sighed, trying to act disappointed while in honesty, I was so happy I could explode.

 **-Ezra's POV-**

It had been about half an hour since I spoke to Aria last, and I still had no word on when I needed to get there. I picked up my phone, and clicked the first contact on my phone. It rang about 5 times before it was picked up.

"I miss you so much, beautiful," I said, waiting for a reply.

I heard silence on the other end, but what happened next made all color fade from my face.

" _I miss you too,"_ The voice on the other end sarcastically.

It was _Byron_.

"I uhh, Mr. Montgomery…Byron..I..I thought Aria would answer the phone…."

"I bet you did. I assumed it wasn't me you were calling beautiful," I heard disgust and sarcasm in his voice.

"May I speak to Aria?" I asked, a bit shocked at my own boldness.

"Nice try, _buddy._ Did you really think I would let Aria have her phone when your sneaky a** is lurking around?"

I had _no clue_ how to answer that.

I could hear Aria's voice in the background.

" _Dad…Who's on the phone?"_

" _None of your business, Aria."_

" _Yes, it kind of is my business when it's_ my _phone!_

" _Is it Ezra? Dad, give me the phone!"_

" _Aria, go up to your room. NOW!"_

I heard Aria sigh in frustration, and stomp away.

The line went dead.

I stood from the sofa and walked over to the bed to put a few things in a bag, and throw on a coat.

Aria had already told me where they were. Just because she can't tell me when to come, doesn't mean I can't find out for myself.

 **-Aria's POV-**

I stomped up the stairs, and slammed the door to the room I was staying in. This time I really was angry, not faking.

I threw myself onto the bed, and buried my face into a pillow.

Dad, being…well…Dad barged into the room, a fowl expression on his face.

We're going to dinner now. Before you get any ideas, I'm taking your phone.

He walked out, and Mom walked in.

She kissed me on the forehead.

"You know how I feel about Ezra. I've tried talking to your father, but he won't budge. I don't love the idea of you with a teacher, but he's taken it way too far…as he always does. I'm sure he'll get over this eventually. Maybe by the time you graduate, if you guys keep things on the down-low."

I nodded, feeling slightly guilty about lying to her at this point.

 _Her._ Not Dad.

"Thanks for saying that, Mom. That means a whole lot. _Really._

She nodded, and I listened to the sound of her feet descending the stairs before they walked out the doorway.

I headed downstairs myself, and plopped onto the couch.

I rented _Mean Girls_ and opened a pint of Rocky Road, preparing myself for a let-down evening of silence and solitude.

I was about 1/3 into the movie, and watching the scene where Karen says " _On Wednesdays we wear pink!",_ When I heard a noise in the front room.

"Hello?" Who's there?" I paused the movie, and stood up from the couch.

I heard a deep, Darth-Vader type voice from the other room.

"I am your father, Aria!"

"Dad? Why are y'all back so ear…EZRA!"

I flew across the room and leaped into Ezra's arms.

"But…I…How?…" I kissed him deeply, falling back onto the couch.

"I…waited until…your parents…were… gone…." He said between kisses.

I paused.

"Mom and Dad said they'd be back around 11, so we've got like 3 hours."

"Sounds good. What ya watching?"

"Haha…Mean Girls."

"Classic."

I smirked.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I snuggled my face into his chest.

"I love you. _So_ much." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you, too. I am _so_ glad you're here. Even if it's just for a few hours before you have to drive back."

"Me too. I don't think I could've survived Winter break without seeing you."

I smiled at him in response, and snuggled deeper into his arms, dozing in and out of sleep in the warmth of his arms.

—

It was only when I heard a noise outside the front door, that I was jerked from my slumber. We'd been lying together, long-ways on the couch.

S**t Oh s**t.

"Ezra! Ezra, wake up!"

The key turned in the lock and Ezra sat up. My parents walked through the front door, immediately spotting Ezra and I, spooning together on the couch.

"Aria.." Mom began, but Dad cut her off.

"What the h*ll is this, Aria? You snuck your teacher into the cabin so you could sleep with him, _again,_ and then send him on his way without us finding out?"

"Dad, you seemed ok with Ezra and I when-"

"ARIA, _no._ I told you I was only _beginning_ to consider how I felt about the situation. I _did not give you consent_ to be sneaking around behind our backs, and being in a cabin, _alone_ no less."

"Mr. Montgomery, we didn't-"

"Save it, Ezra. you need to get back to Rosewood, and leave us to our family vacation."

He nodded silently, and stood to get his jacket.

"Dad! Mom?" I looked at Mom, but she stared back, emotionless. I felt worst about breaking her trust. I dropped my eyes to my feet.

The tense silence was broken by sound blaring from the TV.

 _Breaking news: Winter weather advisory underway; commute to and from select Pennsylvania roads banned for the next 72 hours._

Dad's glare snapped away from the TV, to shoot a death-stare at Ezra and I.

Despite my awkward attempt to stop it, I smirk spread across my face.

"Aria, this isn't funny in any way. Ezra is going home, I don't care what the d*mn weather channel says.

Mom sighed.

"Byron, that's impossible. Look out the window. The barricades have already been put up. We're stuck here until further notice. _Together._

 **How did you guys like that one? If you thought this one as exciting, I can't wait for you to see Part 3! I am pretty sure that will be the last part, but I will possibly add a part 4 later on. Leave in the comments section what you guys would like to see!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND RECOMMEND! :)**

 **XOXO -Ezria_Is_Forever-**


	3. Part 3

**Hey guys! Part 3 was SOO fun to write and I can't wait for you guys to read it! So, let the drama begin! BTW plz let me know if there are any scenarios you guys would like to happen for Ezria…you'll understand more of what I mean when you read this chapter…so here it is!**

 **XOXO -Ezria_Is_Forever-**

PART 3

 **-Aria's POV-**

"Aria, this isn't funny in any way. Ezra is going home, I don't care what the d*mn weather channel says!"

Mom sighed.

"Byron, that's impossible. Look out the window. The barricades have already been put up. We're stuck here until further notice. _Together."_

Dad put his face in his hands and sighed, while Ezra and I exchanged worried looks.

This was going to be _quite_ the weekend.

—

At this point, we'd been at the cabin for less than an hour, and Ezra and Dad were already at each others' throats.

Mom came into the living room from the kitchen.

"I hope hot dogs and beans sound good for dinner, because that's pretty much all we've got. Dad let out a frustrated sigh.

"Dad, I thought since the camping incident you decided to try and understand things between Ezra and I…"

"I did say that, Aria, but I didn't think you'd be sneaking him into the family cabin in the next month, either!" I let out a quiet huff.

Ezra reached to put his arm around me for comfort, but he jerked it away when Dad snapped him an angry glance.

"Sorry. Force of habit." Ezra mumbled. This made Dad even _angrier_.

"I mean..I didn't-" Dad dismissed him with a swift wave of his hand.

Mom called us for dinner from the kitchen.

As soon as I walked into the dining room, I plopped down in a chair right next to Ezra.

We sat across from Mom and Dad.

I discreetly slipped my hand into Ezra's and gave it a squeeze, letting him know that everything would be alright, no matter what this weekend threw at us.

The rest of dinner was completely silent, aside from the occasional "pass the beans."

After dinner, I offered to do the dishes, and as I got up to walk into the kitchen, I heard Ezra say "I can help." Dad frowned.

"Aria is 17 years old. She is completely capable of doing the dishes on her own."

"I know how old she is." Ezra said icily, surprising and amusing me at the same time.

"No, I don't think you do, or we wouldn't be in this situation now would we?" I threw the dishtowel I was using down on the counter and stormed back into the dining room.

"Dad, I don't appreciate your rudeness towards my _boyfriend._ That's right, _boyfriend."_ I snapped. "Not only is he that, but he is also the love of my life. I don't care whether you approve or not. I am in love with him." I took one last look at everyone, and for once, my father was silent.

I stormed back into the kitchen, and continued with the dishes.

I giggled under my breath at the pieces of conversation that I still could hear.

"Go," I heard Dad mumble "Go comfort the _princess_. It's not like I can stop you."

"Ezra walked into the kitchen and checked to make sure my parents weren't spying on us before wrapping his arms around me.

"Aria, I promise, it will be alright. That was progress, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so…"

We finished washing the dishes, and walked hand-in-hand into the living room to watch a movie.

My parents joined us a few minutes later.

—

Halfway through _It Happened That Night,_ I leaned over slightly to put my head on Ezra's shoulder, and surprisingly, Dad didn't say anything.

I could have sworn I saw Mom smile.

The credits started rolling, and I stood up from the couch, still holding Ezra's hand.

I started up the stairs with Ezra in tow, but Dad quickly stopped us.

"Did you really think I would be OK with you guys sleeping in the same bed?"

"Uhh…"

"Someone is sleeping on the couch." I could tell Dad wasn't going to budge on this.

"Okay, I will." Ezra kissed me on the forehead before siting back down on the couch.

Dad seemed satisfied, so he left the room.

I smiled at Ezra before turning to go upstairs.

 **-Ella's POV-**

I was brushing my teeth at the bathroom sink when Byron came into the bedroom.

"That went well…" I started "I mean, given the circumstances…"

"I guess." He mumbled, but I could tell that he agreed.

"Byron, you know they're going to end up together anyway, weather we are OK with it or not. I've told you this a million times…"

"I know. I understand. It's just hard not to picture him as Aria's teacher."

"I know what you mean." I placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed. "Let's just go to sleep. We can deal with this more in the morning,"

He nodded and climbed into bed.

—

I woke up the next morning at 6:30 by force of habit.

I rolled over to try and get a few more hours of sleep, but I couldn't get comfortable.

I sighed and pulled myself out of bed to go put on a pot of coffee.

My bare feet padded down the staircase and through the living room.

I rose my eyebrows as I saw Aria on the couch with Ezra mid-kiss. The two were oblivious to me being in the room.

I cleared my throat and couldn't help but laugh when they jumped out of their skin.

"Good morning for you two, I see…" I chuckled again.

"Umm…hello Mom…."

"I may be fine with this Aria, but your father sure won't, so go make yourself look like you haven't spent the night on this couch."

Aria's eyes were as big as saucers.

"Wh-" Aria began.

"Moms see _all_."

I smiled at their shocked faces and continued into the kitchen to make coffee, leaving them both dumbfounded.

I heard Byron's footsteps coming down the staircase, and couldn't help but grin to myself at my impeccable timing.

"Oh hello, Ezra, Aria." I could hear suspicion in his voice.

"Ezra you've got a little something…" Byron pointed to a pink spot on Ezra's cheek.

Aria and Ezra turned pale as he wiped lipstick from his face.

"At least learn to cover up your tracks, Sweetie." I said.

Ezra sighed and joined me in the kitchen once Aria turned on the TV. Once Byron walked out, I looked at Ezra and grinned.

"You know, you guys need to up your game if you think your getting anything past the two of us."

He just sighed, but I could tell that he was comforted by the fact that I hadn't really seemed angry.

Ezra poked his head into the living room.

"Hey Ar, do you want one, or two scoops of eggs?"

"Two, please."

Ezra carried a plate of food into the living room and handed it to Aria.

Byron frowned, and muttered a sarcastic " _Cute."_

 **-Aria's POV-**

I said nothing to Dad's remark, and smiled at Ezra when he handed me a plate of scrambled eggs, along with the usual extra-large cup of coffee.

Dad stood up from the couch and stomped to the window, pushing the blinds aside and peering out the window. He looked back at Mom, who had just sat down next to us on the couch.

"I think we can head home today…" He said hopefully.

Mom frowned and marched over to the door, jerking it open to reveal the glass door. Snow was piled up to the very top.

"Does it _look_ like we can head home today?" She snapped.

I could see her getting angry. She finally spoke up again after a tense silence.

"Well, we're obviously stuck here for awhile, so I think it's past time the two of you try to get along. It may not be easy, given the… _circumstances,_ but it needs to happen."

She nodded at Ezra and Dad, and I gave her a thankful smile.

Dad glared at Ezra silently for awhile.

I needed to say something.

"Look, Dad, it may not be easy for you to see Ezra and I together, but we are. I don't want to be with anyone else. Not _ever._ He has been there for me when no one else could be. Not even you and Mom. He loves me unconditionally, and I feel the same way about him."

I watched Dad's face soften.

"I..I am so sorry for getting between the two of you. I thought this would just blow over. It just…hard for me to think that you don't need me anymore, because I still need you."

His eyes were misty as I leaned in for a hug.

He pulled back after awhile, and moved his eyes to look at Ezra.

I…I am sorry that I've been so mean and harsh to you, Ezra. It's not that I didn't think you were treating her well. It was just the opposite. I was worried that the two of you would run away together or something, and I would never see Aria again. The way she talks about you…..It's like nothing else matters to her. When you guys broke up, she was crushed, but when you got back together, she was the happiest I've ever seen her. It was awful of me to try and ruin that."

Ezra was shocked and amazed all at the same time, and I could see it all on his face. He smiled appreciatively at Dad.

"I completely understand, Byron, and I am really sorry for making you think that Aria and I were going to run away together. Even if she wanted to, I would never let her do that. Yes, I can be there for her in many ways, but I will never be able to replace what you and Ella are to her. She will always need you in her life."

I was so shocked at the whole situation, and I could not believe my eyes at what happened next. _Dad_ pulled Ezra into a _hug!_

Mom smiled. "Alright, you two! Enough with the bromance!"

We all laughed, and sat back down on the couch.

"Thank you for saying that, Dad. That was really, really amazing of you to say, that. I really needed to hear it."

He smiled sweetly and nodded.

Ezra turned to look me in the eyes.

"Did…Did you really mean that? What you said, about not wanting to be with anyone else?"

I smiled.

"Of course I mean that! Ezra, every time I imagine my future, it's with _you._ I imagine the wedding we'll have someday, and the beautiful children that we'll raise together. The many Christmases and Thanksgivings we'll share. I imagine myself growing old by your side." My eyes were teary. "I love you. So much." I leaned in to kiss him, noticing my parent's in each other's arms, tears rolling down their faces.

"I love you too." He pulled me into a hug.

"Alright you two. Get a room!" Dad grinned, and we all laughed again.

I leaned my head against his shoulder, and we folded our hands together in my lap.

I smiled at Mom and Dad, who were cuddled together as well.

Mom grinned admiringly at the sight of Ezra and I together on the couch.

"You know, you guys really do make a cute couple once you get past the _teacher_ thing…"

I blushed, and let out a small giggle. This was a perfect moment. It looked like one of those pictures that they put in a frame at the store. I wished this moment would never end.

Mom reached for the remote.

"What should we watch?"

Ezra and I both grinned at the same time.

"So, Mom and Dad, now that you seem to be accepting to _us,_ I think there's a little tradition you should know about…"

"Oh dear.." Mom shook her head at us nervously. "This…this could be bad…"

Ezra smiled.

"Every Saturday morning, we sit on the couch in my apartment and watch cartoons."

I giggled. "Literally. Like…for hours."

Mom smiled and switched the TV to the old cartoon channel, shaking her head at the both of us.

So, for the rest of the morning, we sat together on the couch, watching old cartoons, and talking together. I could't help but notice, yet again, how perfect this moment was.

Finally, around lunchtime, Ezra offered to help me pack, so we headed upstairs.

"I…I can't believe how well that went…." He was so shocked.

"Me neither…" I smiled up at him.

—

I followed Ezra downstairs, tugging my suitcase behind me.

I sighed. "This was so great."

Mom smiled. "Yes, you should totally sneak your boyfriend into our cabin more often!"

Dad and Ezra both chuckled.

"But seriously. It was so great to see everyone getting along. Monday is going to be here, way too soon."

I frowned at the thought of going back to school in two days and having to call Ezra "Mr. Fitz" again.

"I know." Ezra wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "67 days until you graduate, and then I can tell the whole world how much I love you."

I giggled "Wow, so you already have a countdown! I'm impressed!"

"Of course I do!"

Mom and dad smiled, and each gave Ezra a hug.

I glanced out the window, noticing how the snow had finally melted enough to leave. We shoveled our way out the door to where our cars were parked. I hugged Ezra tightly, before turning to get into our car with Mom and Dad.

They both froze, and Dad grinned.

"You guys go through all of this, and you're _really_ going to make him drive home _alone!?"_ Dad asked.

I smiled at my parents, ran back to Ezra's side, and leaped into his arms.

We got into our respective cars, and driving away, memories fresh on our mind of the craziest vacation of our lives.

 **So that's a wrap for Snowed in! I hope you guys liked it! This last chapter gave me the feels….but anyway thank you for everyone who has read this! I will be starting a long-term story soon so I hope you guys read that to…let me know what you guys would like to see…Also I will be finishing up WITW as well.**

 **XOXO -Ezria_Is_Forever-**


End file.
